


Mission, Travel, and Catch Pokemon

by kellyh000



Series: 00Q fanfiction translations [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pokemon, Pokemon Go Freeform, Q wants to be a Pokemon trainer, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyh000/pseuds/kellyh000
Summary: “Reason’s simple,” Q said while unlocking his phone on the table, and opened an application with a Pokemon on it. “I need to get out to catch Pokemon.”...And M actually approved his request. Bond stared at Q, and then at the interface of the game. What a bloody new world.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q fanfiction translations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767181
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Mission, Travel, and Catch Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mission, Travel, and Catch Pokemon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547007) by [molly31203](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203). 



> This story is originally by molly31203  
> , thank you for letting me translate your story.

1

The glass door of Q branch—a door that led to the workshop of the brightest nerds inside MI6, had a gigantic Pokemon ball stuck on it—was pushed open by a blond-haired agent who just returned from M’s office with a navy suit on. The agent’s steady footsteps didn’t alarm any of the tech geek as they were used to 007 paying frequent visits to their boss. And besides, it was difficult for them to divert their attention as they were hooked on a game that was released recently.

“Q.”

“Double-oh seven.” Hearing Bond’s voice, Q's gaze shifted from the Walther PPK in his hands temporarily to him. “What can I help you with?”

The agent closed the door without making a noise and walked over to the Quartermaster slowly to put the envelop M gave him on the table. “New mission. Two weeks all over Europe.”

“Indeed, you’ll be going after five individuals from Bulgaria, Italy and Russia. MI6 suspects them stealing classified information to sell them to terrorists.”

“And you’ll be participating in my mission this time?”

Q frowned. “I always participate in your missions.”

“In the field, I mean. Right at the frontline.”

“Ah, yes. This mission requires a tech operative in the field, so I threw my name in the hat. M said that if he’d sanction me to be in the field if Eve teamed up with you.”

Rarely did the Quartermaster went to frontlines, and it made Bond thrilled and anxious at the same time—he was worried about Q getting hurt in action but also feeling excited to be in the field with Q for the first time. That, and according to M’s assessment, if they got lucky this time and Bond got to all the five people of interest before they could rendezvous, their two-week mission could turn into a three-day mission with an eleven-day tourist itinerary. He could take Q to tourist attractions, museums, several spectacular dinners and enjoy the events after dinner.

That being said, Bond was slightly curious why the Quartermaster had decided to go out to the field now. Q had been dodging fieldwork with great passion in the past and would rather die than be in the field, no matter what kind of fieldwork. Even the little ones right in downtown London. Before the young man could shift his attention back to the Walther in his hand, Bond voiced his question and was prepared to use every fiber of persistence in him to get an answer out of Q.

Much to his surprise, Q gave him a straight answer.

“Reason’s simple,” he said while unlocking his phone on the table, and opened an application with a Pokemon on it. “I need to get out to catch Pokemon.”

...And M actually his approved his request. Bond stared at Q, and then at the interface of the game. What a bloody new world.

**Paris, France**

“Hold on tight.”

“I really do not understand why you’re torturing yourself like this,” the blond-haired agent sighed and sounded deeply troubled when in fact, his arms were secured tightly around the Quartermaster’s waist with an exceptionally bright smile on his face. “you hate high places.”

“I have to,” the stubborn Quartermaster in his arms said. Like all the tourists around them, he leaned against the rail of the highest observation deck on The Eiffel Tower and raised his phone up in the air. “it’s the only way for me to catch a Pidgeotto.”

Bond smiled at Q’s child-like response, and when the young man in his arms tip-toed to try and shorten the distance between his phone and the virtual Pokemon, the agent tightened his arms to stay closer to Q and stop Q’s tremors from being too close to the edge.

“Nice angle. ” Eve, who was beside them, whispered to the blond-haired agent. While Q’s attention was glued to his phone, she took a photo of the agent and his Quartermaster. Later, the ex-agent would print a copy of the picture for Bond, and another for the secret MI6 club that ships "00Q". Bond gave Eve his trademark smile, focused his attention on the black-haired young man again, and gently pressed his lips to his neck.

**Prague, Czech Republic**

Bond brought freshly-baked fruit pies and tea to meet up with Q and Moneypenny at the Charles Bridge before sunset. Hordes of tourists were on the bridge with their cameras and tripods, trying to capture the fading sunset and the emerging dusk on the horizon. Among the crowd, he noticed how the golden light outlined the young man’s silhouette with a flick of gold around his green eyes.

Suddenly Bond stopped in his tracks and starred at the Quartermaster’s face- Bond recalled that the first time they met in the gallery, they looked at each other the way he was doing now. From then, he watched him work inside Q branch while the other watched him practice at firing ranges, and he could clearly remember how defenseless Q was in his sleep.

He had always been enamored by Q’s features.

He thoughts had been wandering until Q let out a yelp in joy, along with someone else’ cry. When Bond approached them, he noticed a tiny figure by their side—a boy with tears swimming in his eyes ran away from Q and back to his mother; while Q, quite the opposite, showed a very bright smile. The kind of smile that only appeared after achieving a great success, completely smug and satisfied.

 _Like a little, happy kitten_ , Bond added in his head. When the agent got closer to Q, the owner of a pair of green eyes even came to him willingly and hugged Bond in excitement, an act which was most definitely rare.

“Q made a bet with the boy: the loser of their little duel will give his rarest Pokemon to the winner. And then Q got a Dragonite. ” Trying to contain her smile, Eve explained to the blond-haired agent why Q was in such high spirits, but Bond barely heard a word she said. All his attention was focused on Q, who was holding onto him in great joy and rubbing against him like a cat.

**Budapest, Hungary**

Q found the last two people of interest who were caught on CCTV in an airport in Budapest. Bond had to chase down the Turkish who fled with a stolen sports car while Q and Eve handled the Bulgarian who had a few classified information in his possession and accidentally trapped himself in a dead alley.

Even though he was and the Turkish in front of him was armed and extremely dangerous, the agent kept an eye on the other end of his earpiece, worrying about the ex-agent and his Quartermaster.

“You worry too much.”

“You know there’s no such thing as ‘too much’ in the field,” Bond replied to the other end, and shot the car’s tires in front of him. “I think he doesn’t even know how to use a gun.”

“Well, joke’s on you, then.” Eve chuckled, and when things started to heat up at Bond’s end, she cut the connection between them first to allow Bond take care of the target with undivided attention. And then, she took out her phone to record what was happening before her eyes and sent the video to the agent who was still pursuing his target.

The Quartermaster, who was wearing a green coat, had a man kneeling in front of him with both of his kneecaps shot and disarmed.

Q held the gun in one hand and pointed it at his head. “Do not move,” Q said coldly, but given the fact that his other hand was holding a cellphone, also pointing at the man’s head, the scene seemed somewhat comical. “you have a Vulpix on your head.”

**London, England**

After Bond was temporarily dismissed after debriefing with Eve to M and turned in all the intel, he went to Q branch per usual. He pushed open the glass door that still has a Pokemon stuck on it, ignored every minion’s stare and went in the Quartermaster’s office.

Q’s attention was not divided by Bond’s arrival while he sat at his desk, repairing 006’s equipment (a well-designed watch. And no, it doesn’t explode, 006 had told him in frustration). Bond took a step closer to Q, took out his phone from his pocket and unlocked it to present it in front of Q.

And it did attract Q’s attention. His green eyes narrowed as he saw what was on the screen. Slender fingers picked up the phone. “…Where did you get this?”

“Well, you’re not the only one who plays this game,” avoiding to give a straight answer, Bond said, “this is for you.”

Q raised an eyebrow at the agent. Despite his suspicions, Q took out his own phone from his drawer for the two phones to complete the transaction of two Pokemons.

Seconds later, Pikachu, who was the most symbolic and popular among the Pokemon series appeared in Q’s phone.

“I suppose I should find a way to express my gratitude?”

“How about a perfect dinner? There’s a new French restaurant near your place.” Bond suggested.

“A one-time dinner?”

Bond smirked. “We’ll see about that.”

When Bond reopened Q’s office door, every employee in Q branch was staring at the blond-haired agent. “I’ll pick you up at seven.”

Q, who remained inside, nodded, and the employees present all smiled at Q’s expression.

"Congratulations,” Eve, who had been standing outside Q branch to wait for the agent and saw their entire exchange, made a face at the gloating blond-haired agent. “you’ve successfully caught a Quartermaster.”

-END-


End file.
